


Partnership

by ladymac111



Series: art based on other people's work [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is John and Sherlock sometime after "A Study in Doubles", playing doubles again.  I’m not overly concerned with timelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Study in Doubles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374186) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



 

RUMOUR HAS IT that 31-year-old English Wimbledon  
champ JOHN WATSON is romantically involved with his  
doubles partner, 25-year-old Frenchman SHERLOCK HOLMES.  
The two are rarely seen apart, on and off the court.

"Holmes and Watson have played some very nice tennis  
this afternoon.  They certainly look pleased after the first set."

"Watson’s fans have noticed that he’s wearing a ring on a chain  
around his neck, something that wasn’t there last month. The speculation  
is that his partnership with Holmes goes beyond the tennis court.  
Both have declined to comment but it’s worth noting that Holmes,  
who is notorious for being difficult to work with, apparently  
gets on extremely well with England’s favourite son."

"There’s no denying that both of them changed after they became  
friends during Wimbledon in 2010.  Watson’s Cinderella story is  
very well-known, of course."

"Holmes seemed to be knocked a bit off balance by his surprising  
semi-final loss at Wimbledon, but in the following months he settled in  
as a more mature player, in his singles and also in his occasional  
doubles with Watson."

**Author's Note:**

> also [on Tumblr](http://ladymac111.tumblr.com/post/54223539963/rumour-has-it-that-31-year-old-english-wimbledon).


End file.
